Anju's Story : Danball Senki Wars
by Kazumi0406
Summary: Anju Fuujin est une fille peu banale : elle se cache derrière une frange épaisse, prétendant qu'elle déteste le monde et son frère après la mort de ses parents. Elle aime cependant les LBXs et Haruki Izumo, un élève de la Kamui Daimon ou elle est inscrit. Alors qu'elle se faisait discrète, du jour au lendemain, elle se retrouve capitaine de la sixième section de Jenock...peu banale
1. Anju Fuujin

Chapitre 1 : Anju Fuujin

**L'histoire se passe en 2055**, sur l'île de Kamui, à l'école réputée : La Kamui Daimon académie. C'est une école pour les joueur et mécaniciens confirmés de LBX. Autant vous mettre la définition de « LBX » tout de suite :

LBX (ou Little Battler eXperience) : ce sont des petits robots d'environ 10 centimètres avec lesquels on se bat : ils possèdent de vraies armes pour s'attaquer et se défendre, et réagissent aux commandes sur portable de son propriétaire.

Je sais que c'est un peu dur à comprendre pour les gens de votre époque, mais vous vous y ferez ! Je disais donc, cette école est un peu spéciale : en son souterrain, elle possède un endroit qui s'étend sur plus de dix kilomètres : le Second World. C'est une réplique exacte de la Terre, et on l'utilise pour faire des guerres virtuelles, avec des pays virtuels, afin de préserver la paix dans le monde pour voir si une guerre éclatera un jour… Ces moments de guerres virtuelles sont appelé « War time », et cela se déroule après les cours du matin, de 15h à 17h.

Ainsi, on envoi nos LBX dans cette zone, et les contrôlons à distance dans une machine qui ressemble à un cocon, et qui grâce à tous ses écrans nous permettes de nous retrouver comme dans notre LBX.

Chaque pays virtuel possède des sections composé de trois joueurs de LBX, dont un capitaine, et d'un mécanicien, tous très doués. Moi, je fais partie de la quatrième section de Jenock, qui est le pays représentant du japon, qui n'est composé uniquement de fille. Ah mais c'est vrai ! Je ne me suis pas encore présentée…

Je m'appelle Anju Fuujin. Je suis une joueuse de LBX très expérimentée. J'ai de très long cheveux long violet, ainsi qu'une frange qui m'arrive jusqu'au dessus du nez, cachant ainsi mes yeux verrons rouge et doré. Pourquoi est-ce que je me cache ainsi ? Tout simplement parce que je déteste ce monde, que je ne veux pas me dévoiler. Peu importe les paroles affligeantes, ou les fausses rumeurs qui trainent à mon sujet : d'ailleurs, si ne serait-ce qu'une personne ne voyait mes yeux, il en serait choqué. Mes yeux de différentes couleurs n'ont jamais laissé personne indifférent. Donc, personne ne les a vus. La seule chose que j'aimais vraiment, c'était les LBXs.

Le fait que je sois insociable, sans amis, sans réel famille, et complètement muette, déplaisait à certaine personne. Pourtant, j'exécutais les ordres, mais les émotions que je ne laissais pas paraître en a frustrais plus d'un. Vous comprendrez de quoi je voulais parler…

Pourtant il y a bien une personne qui me disait que tout n'était pas désespoir, et qu'il restait une once d'humanité, de beauté, de classe, et d'intelligence dans ce monde froid et injuste : Haruki Izumo.

Capitaine de la première section et délégué de la classe de Jenock, c'est-à-dire la 2-5, c'était un garçon qui possédait un charme exceptionnel : doté d'une grande intelligence afin de mener une stratégie de guerre, il était d'une maturité et d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Cheveux de couleur charbon, et yeux couleur émeraude, il affichait un charisme que personne ne pouvait détrôner…

Mais c'est limite s'il m'adressait un regard : toujours tapie dans l'ombre, je ne me faisais pas vraiment remarquer… Surtout qu'avec une dégaine comme la mienne, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles… Je me contente donc de le regarder de loin, cachant mes rougeurs avec mes cheveux et ma frange épaisse.

Un matin, alors que j'étais assise à ma place à contempler le paysage comme d'habitude. Je n'embêtais personne, et là, Catherine Ruth, la capitaine de ma section arriva, les sourcils froncés.

La capitaine frappa de la paume de ses deux mains ma table, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne bougeais pas, et elle commença enfin à parler :

-Anju ! Moi et les filles, on en peut plus de ton caractère ! Tu es trop dans ta bulle, et tu ne dis jamais rien !

Elle commença à parler à tord et à travers d'autre imbécilité du genre. Heureusement qu'elle ne voyait pas mes yeux, sinon elle aurait vite vu mon agacement dans mon regard. Alors qu'elle continuait un monologue que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, je vis Haruki arriver dans la salle de classe. Le Haruki. Celui qui ne faisait que d'envahir mon cœur vide.

-EH ! Tu m'écoutes ?! J'ai l'impression que je suis transparente ! Tu m'exaspères !

Elle aussi elle m'exaspérait. D'autant plus que son visage de bœuf cachait celui de mon prince charmant. Je me penchais un peu plus sur les côtés afin de distinguer sa silhouette, mais Catherine n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je l'ignore à ce point.

-Anju Fuujin ! Je te déteste tu entends ?! Arrête de nous prendre moi et les filles pour des pimbêches ! Tu ne nous écoutes jamais ! Tu nous ignores ! Limite, je pense que tu nous détestes !

« Je déteste le monde. Je déteste ma vie. Je déteste tout ce qui n'est pas Haruki. »

-C'est vrai, dis-je, sans prendre en compte l'ampleur des dégâts que cette réponse aller me causer.

Catherine était maintenant rouge de rage : dans un accès de colère, elle s'empara des ciseaux sur la table voisine et dans un rapide coup dans le vide que je réussis à esquiver de justesse, elle me coupa une mèche de cheveux. Le bout de celle-ci se retrouva alors entre mon oreille et mon épaule gauche, provoquant une irrégularité parfaite dans ma coiffure.

Alors que la capitaine tremblait et lâcha ses ciseaux les mains tremblantes, j'avais vu une rage immense s'emparer de moi : elle avait osé toucher à mes cheveux, et pour moi, c'était impardonnable. Ces cheveux était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma mère défunte. Je ne pouvais supporter une telle dégradation.

Je me levais et fis face à la responsable. Je voyais à son regard que sa peur se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Anju Fuujin, une fille d'habitude si indifférente et muette, montrait un grain de réaction, qui était le pire de tous : la colère. Catherine Ruth ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de ma part, et elle avait bien raison de s'inquiéter. Cependant, quelqu'un m'empêcha de faire ma réprimande.

-Arrêtez toutes les deux !

Haruki s'était interposé et dans toute sa splendeur, alors que les élèves présents dans la classe avaient braqués leurs regards vers nous. Avec une autorité de fer, il nous lança des regards pesant. Catherine, manquant de pleurer face à toutes ces émotions, se mit à sortir de la classe en courant.

Alors que je restais face à Haruki, tourné vers la porte ou était sortit la capitaine de la quatrième section, et émit un soupire. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre en voyant le jeune homme à environ 50 centimètres de moi… Heureusement que ma frange cachait mes yeux qui ne firent que de le dévorer. Il se tourna vers moi afin de me regarder dans les yeux avec un air désespéré, ce qui me fit rater un battement.

-Je suis désolé…

Il s'approcha de moi et saisit ma mèche de cheveux coupé, observant l'ampleur des dégâts. Je ne respirais même plus : maintenant que la distance entre nous était infime, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir les joues en feux :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va repousser… Il faudra juste aller chez le coiffeur…

Ses paroles faisaient écho dans mon cerveau. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait et qu'il était aussi proche de moi… J'avoue que je ne sentais même plus mes jambes : je sentais que j'allais tomber à tout instant avec ce choc émotionnel. Il se recula et me demanda :

-Quel est ton nom ? Tu es de la quatrième section j'imagine…

Même si on était dans la même classe, les appels ne se faisaient jamais, et pour une personne comme moi, il était normal que personne ne connaisse mon nom. J'essayais de bouger mes lèvres afin de parler et d'articuler correctement, pour enfin dire au bout de plusieurs secondes :

-Oui…Anju Fuujin…

A l'entente de mon nom il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers un garçon aux longs cheveux violet qui étaient reliés en deux tresses de chaque côté de sa nuque, l'une étant plus grande que l'autre. Au regard du capitaine de la première section, il le regarda à son tour de ses profonds yeux bleus. Puis il les referma en émettant un petit « hmmpf ! »

Oui le garçon dont vous venez d'avoir la description, c'est mon frère jumeau, Kaito Fuujin. Honnêtement je déteste mon frère : égoïste, prétentieux et imbu de sa personne, il se foutait souvent de moi, de ma coiffure et de mon caractère qu'il n'a jamais vraiment connu. Mais ce n'est pas son vrai caractère. En réalité, il a une toute autre personnalité : gentil, amical, sympathique…

Nous avons tous les deux grandis avec nos parents, comme tout enfant normaux, développant un certain gout pour les LBXs. Mais depuis un triste évènement, nous avions tous deux changé de caractère en un instant : étant une famille pauvre, nos deux parents partaient travailler chaque matin au même endroit. Mais un jour, ils eurent un accident, et aucun d'eux n'en ressortit. Kaito et moi partions dans deux familles différentes : la mienne étant un homme avare passant sa vie dehors : dans les bars, les hôtels, à trouver une femme qui lui convienne. Mais il n'en a jamais trouvé, et je me doute qu'un jour il en trouvera une. C'est donc pour cela que j'avais décidé d'aller au dortoir de cette école : c'était mieux ainsi.

Mais alors que nous nous étions retrouvés, mon frère et moi, ce n'était plus le frère que j'avais connu, et il s'était mis à m'ignorer, voir même me détester. Et c'est ce que j'ai finis par faire, moi aussi.

Alors que Haruki comprit vite la situation, il me répondit :

-J'irais parler à Catherine.

-M-Merci, Haruki, Balbutiais-je, encore rouge pivoine.

Il me fit un hochement de tête, signifiant « si tu veux bien m'excuser » et repartit en direction du couloir. Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise avant de murmurer :

-Haruki…m'a parlé…

Je n'en revenais pas : la capitaine, maintenant le garçon que j'aime… C'est sur cette pensée que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentissait, et c'est un peu dans les vapes que je suivais le cours.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée comme les autres, j'en étais sûre. Et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là…


	2. La nouvelle section, nouveau capitaine

Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle section, nouveau capitaine

**Alors que notre professeur principal** arriva, tout le monde se remit à sa place. Il était brun, avec ses cheveux rattaché en queue de cheval, et il portait toujours une écharpe une sorte d'habitude. Il était plutôt mignon, et était très sympathique, très gentil, mais sans avoir moins d'autorité qu'un autre professeur. Il méritait parfaitement sa place d'enseignant au sein de cette école, étant un joueur de LBX confirmé. Son nom était Haibara Yuuya, mais il demandait à se que l'on l'appelait M. Yuuya.

Le professeur pris donc place en face de tous les élèves de Jenock. Il balaya la salle du regard, avant de faire une annonce sérieuse :

-J'ai une importante annonce à vous faire : l'organisation de Jenock va changer du tout à tout. Je veux dire par là qu'une nouvelle section va être créée : la sixième section.

On entendit un brouhaha dans la salle. Personnellement, je m'en foutais royalement, tant que l'on ne dérangeait pas mon petit quotidien discret, bien qu'il ait été changé à cause de cette pimbêche de Catherine. D'ailleurs, celle-ci restais silencieuse et culpabilisait toujours sur sa chaise, je le sentais à son regard baissé. Non, la seule curiosité que j'avais, c'était comment ils allaient s'en sortir pour créer une sixième section. M. Yuuya répondit bien vite à ma question, faisant taire les chuchotements de toute la classe.

-Nous avons reçu récemment de nouvelles élèves, toutes des filles qui veulent rejoindre Jenock. Afin de les accueillir, il nous faut s'organiser comme il se doit.

C'est à ce moment que quatre filles firent leur entrée. L'une avait les cheveux longs violets, avec deux mèches venant de derrière qui entouraient son cou. L'autre avait les cheveux courts, rose avec des taches de rousseurs. Une autre encore avait les cheveux courts bleu clair avec une petite couette en haut à gauche. La dernière avait les cheveux longs, roux, une frange très courte au dessus des sourcils, avec deux mèches légèrement ondulées qui partaient vers l'avant. A son arrivé, Sena Arata, un nouveau de la première section se leva en sursaut avant de s'exclamer :

-Akari ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

La jeune fille rougis en voyant les regards se tourner vers son frère, puis vers elle en un instant. Tiens ? Ils se connaissaient ?

Yuuya lui demanda de s'assoir et de rester tranquille durant les présentations. Celui-ci s'exécuta en continuant son regard lourd vers l'intéressée, qui fit tout pour l'éviter.

-Veuillez vous présenter, disait le professeur aux jeunes filles.

-Je suis Chisako Yubino, commença celle aux cheveux violets. Je suis joueuse. Enchantée.

-Moi, c'est Hisayo Kunichi, disait la bleue clair. Je suis mécanicienne, enchanté.

-Je m'appelle Hanako Sonoyama, continua la rosée. Je suis joueuse, enchanté.

La dernière s'avança et hésita à se présenter. Depuis l'intervention d'Arata, elle n'osait plus trop s'exprimer avec toute cette attention portée sur elle. Elle arriva néanmoins à balbutier :

-A-A-Akari…Sena… Joueuse… Enchanté…

Des cris de surprises s'élevèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom de la jeune fille : Sena. Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Arata, qui restait silencieux.

-Akari Sena est la sœur jumelle d'Arata, éclaircit Yuuya. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire…

-Alors ceci est la sixième section ? Demanda Haruki, tandis que sa voix, comme toujours, m'emmenait au paradis

-Non. Il y aura quelques changements. Aucune d'entre elle ne peut être le capitaine.

Nous nous demandions pourquoi. Yuuya nous disait alors que des nouvelles ne voulaient pas prendre cette responsabilité, et qu'il fallait un ancien pour les guider. Alors que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille depuis le début (à part quand Haruki avait parlé), je fis un bon lorsque j'entendis mon nom :

-C'est donc pour cela qu'Hanako prendra la place d'Anju dans la quatrième section.

Quoi ? J'ai mal entendu ? Je tournais la tête vers mon professeur, ébahie, tandis que les filles de la quatrième section ne bronchèrent pas.

-Qu…Quoi ? Demandais-je, troublée comme le reste de la classe

-Anju Fuujin, disait Yuuya, à partir de maintenant, tu es la capitaine de la nouvelle et sixième section. Tâche de bien faire ton travail.

Je ne pouvais y croire j'avais du mal entendre : moi capitaine ? Moi Anju Fuujin, la fille renfermé qui ne dis presque jamais rien et garde tout pour soit ? Moi-même ?!

-Pourquoi moi, M. Yuuya !? M'exclamais-je, me levant de ma chaise. N'y-a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui serait plus apte à faire ce travail ?!

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, laissant quelques minutes s'écouler, avant de la relever et de froncer les sourcils, sérieux :

-Non. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. Tu comprendras bien assez vite.

Je me laisser retomber sur ma chaise tandis que tout le monde, en particulier les filles de la sixième section, me fixèrent. Ce n'était pas bon… Je ne pouvais pas être ainsi à découvert avec autant d'importance… Je serrais les poings.

-Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de War Time pour la sixième section. Tâche de leur montrer l'école ainsi que son fonctionnement, Anju.

Je ne relevais pas la tête, dépitée. J'allais devoir montrer l'exemple alors que je n'en été pas un… Je ne pouvais pas donner des directives comme Catherine, Haruki… Ou même mon frère Kaito, qui lui était capitaine de la quatrième section. C'était impossible pour moi…

Chisako…Hisayo…Akari… Sur le coup, je ne savais pas que ces trois filles allaient changer ma vie…


	3. Nouvelles recrues pas comme les autres

Chapitre 3 : De nouvelles recrues pas comme les autres…

**A la fin des cours**, les trois nouvelles s'étaient agroupé à mes tables, curieuses et apparemment heureuses d'être ici :

-Alors tu es Anju Fuujin ! Commença Chisako. Ravie d'être dans la même section que toi !

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Le mieux était sûrement d'assurer mon rôle comme il se devait… Je soupirais, fatiguée de ma journée qui était pour le moins épuisante. Je leur remis directement les idées en place :

-Ne vous dites pas que cette école va être simple… Si vous êtes LOST durant un War Time, vous quittez l'école.

-LOST ? Demanda Chisako

-Etre LOST veut dire que votre LBX est détruit durant le combat si vous le perdez, on considère que vous êtes mort au combat. Et là, vous quittez l'île, et l'école.

Leurs sourires ne s'effacèrent pas pour autant pour Chisako et avait l'air déterminée du challenge, pendant qu'Akari fut plutôt effrayée de la nouvelle.

-Dis… Demanda Akari d'une petite voix, gênée. Tu pourrais nous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école ?

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et leur disait en me levant de mon siège :

-Pour l'heure nous devons manger. Les sections doivent manger ensemble, de toute façon.

Elles me suivirent tels des petits chiots suivant leur maître. Nous nous installions tandis que je leur expliquais la plupart des règles de l'école sans m'interrompre inutilement pour les questions auquel je répondrais dans quelques secondes. Hisayo notait tout difficilement à cause de la rapidité dans un petit carnet, tandis qu'Akari hochait la tête toute les dix secondes et que Chisako avait mal à la tête avec toutes ses informations.

-Les silvers crédits sont comme une sorte de money : se sont les points que vous amassez durant les War time. Utilisez-les prudemment.

A la fin de mon récit qui semblait pour elles interminable, elles soupirèrent. La cantine était maintenant quasiment vide tout le monde était partit pour le War Time. Et à cause de tout ça, je n'avais pas pu admirer discrètement Haruki en train de manger…

Après la pause déjeunée, je leur fis visiter l'école, en passant par les points importants, en leur enseignant tout ce que je savais sur cet établissement. Bizarrement, je trouvais ça amusant, et je me sentais assez bien à leur côté… Ce n'était pas comme la quatrième section.

Le soir venant, je leur montrais les dortoirs. J'avais l'habitude de dormir seul dans ma chambre, mais la femme de la réception m'avait informé que je me retrouvé à présent à partager ma chambre avec Chisako, juste à côté de Hisayo et Akari. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas tellement, mais je fis abstraction de tout commentaire.

Après s'être installées, je leur montrais le lieu de réunion entre tous les membres de Jenock, avec plusieurs tables, une cafetière et quelques biscuits, avec sur ces étagères quelques jeux pour se détendre. Nous nous asseyons atour d'une table, tandis que je m'affalais sur ma chaise, épuisée.

-Bon, si vous avez des questions, c'est le moment, dis en un soupire.

Les filles hésitèrent un moment avant que Chisako ne me demanda :

-Dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu devenir notre capitaine ?

Elle avait dit cela avec un ton désolé. Je voulais refuser de parler sincèrement, mais je ne sais pourquoi, j'avais envie de leur faire confiance. Je baissais la tête et répliquais :

-Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur pour ce job. Pour moi, être un capitaine est un privilège, que seuls les meilleurs ont le droit d'avoir, mais pour moi, je ne le mérite pas.

Il y eu un petit silence et Hisayo disait, souriante :

-Ne dis pas ça. Je trouve que tu es un parfait capitaine de section ! Tu nous a montré toute l'école et expliqué tant de chose durant ton temps libre…

-Oui, affirma Akari, c'est vrai…

-Peut-être, répliquais-je, néanmoins, le War Time est différents. Si jamais je fais une erreur, la mission peut échouer… Ou même pire encore…

-Je vois… Disait Chisako. Je comprends ton point de vue. Mais dis-moi, j'ai une autre question indiscrète… Pourquoi te cacher ainsi sous cette frange ?

Je relevais la tête pendant que le regard des deux autres appuyait la question. Je ne savais pas si je devais leur dire… Après tout, pour mener des opérations à bien, il faut avoir la confiance de ses équipiers… Est-ce que leur révéler la vie que j'ai longtemps cachée va m'aider à avoir leur confiance rapidement ? Ou est-ce que le simple fait de me confier pourrait me faire aller de l'avant ?

Je n'avais jamais réfléchis à cette question… On dit souvent que se confier peut faire du bien… Mais dans mon cas, je pense que ce serai inutile : je suis trop affectée… Mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais eu de gens qui m'avaient posé cette question. Personne ne s'était intéressé à moi de la sorte. J'étais toujours laissé de côté, les autres ne prêtaient aucune attention à moi.

L'entente de mon nom par la bouche de Hisayo me fit revenir brutalement de mes pensées. Elles me regardèrent toutes attentivement, attendant une réponse.

-Je…ne peux pas vous le dire…finis-je par cracher

C'en était fini de la confiance qu'elles pouvaient me donner. Tant pis. J'avais décidé que je raconterais ça, le jour où j'aurais des amies… qui pourraient me comprendre sans me juger. La réaction de mes camarades me choqua :

-Oh ce n'est pas grave ! On comprend ! Disait Hisayo

-Tu nous le diras le moment venu ! Disait Chisako

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Je pensais qu'elles allaient me rejeter, me voir d'un autre œil pour leur cacher des choses… Mais au lieu de ça, elles ne me posèrent pas plus de question sur ma vie privée.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je souriais devant cette réaction agréable. Peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas comme les autres après tout…


	4. Le nouveau LBX

Chapitre 4 : Le nouveau LBX

**Le lendemain, je me rendis** au collège comme d'habitude. _Encore une journée morose, habituelle, ennuyeuse…_Pensais-je. Mais j'avais oublié un détail…

-Bonjour capitaine !

Lorsque je me retournais, je constatais que toutes les filles de la sixième section étaient là. Je soupirais. Je pouvais dire adieu à mon quotidien avec ses trois là !

Elles me suivirent presque partout. Je commençais à m'énervais de ses toutous collants : elles ne pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille ? D'autant plus que Haruki venait d'arriver…Je le savais, car je connaissais l'heure à laquelle il arrivait. Je disais alors aux filles qui me collaient depuis tout à l'heure :

-Allez dans la classe, je vous rejoins.

Avec un sourire, elles partirent pour aller dans la classe afin de m'attendre. Je pouvais donc profiter pleinement de la vue d'Haruki, qui n'était pas caché par quelconque personne autour de moi. Je rougissais quand je mettais mes chaussures dans mon casier pour prendre mon autre paire. J'avais choisis celui juste à côté de lui.

Il passait alors et vint à parler. Lorsque je compris qu'il s'adressait à moi, j'en eue des frissons, non préparée à cette éventualité.

-Bonjour Anju, disait-il de sa magnifique voix. Tu as l'air d'être appréciée par ton nouveau groupe…

-Tu-Tu trouves ? Bégayais-je. Si tu le dis…

-Oui, je le pense. Aussi je voulais te dire que comme tu fais maintenant partit des capitaines de Jenock, tu vas devoir participer à plusieurs réunions stratégiques. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préviendrais quand il y en aura une.

Je n'y croyais pas : Haruki allait me tenir au courant ? Me reparler dans un futur proche ? Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose d'être capitaine…

-D'accord, je viendrais, dis-je, regardant mon casier, gênée.

-Durant le War Time de cette après midi, ce sera ton premier en tant que meneur d'une section toute nouvelle. Ça va aller ?

J'avais des sueurs. Il me parlait tellement ! Cela dépassé de mon imagination…Et sa bienveillance envers moi et mes débuts ! Oh mon dieu…J'en étais toute émoustillée !

-Ou-oui, je pense que ça va aller…Il faut juste que je me concentre...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Si jamais tu as des difficultés, je t'assisterais. Sur ce, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Il fit la courbette et partit en direction de la classe. Je restais immobile devant ses paroles : « je t'assisterais, ne t'inquiète pas… ». J'en étais retourné, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir derrière ma frange. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd de l'autre côté, je me tournais, m'avançais par curiosité, et à ma grande surprise, je vis Akari, Hisayo et Chisako agglutinées afin de m'espionner.

Je sentis une profonde colère monter en moi. Hisayo fit un sourire bête, et se contenta de dire :

-…ça va capitaine ?

Je serrais et levais mon poing, puis je criais contre ma volonté :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez !?

-Bah…on voulait t'observer et…parce qu'on te trouvait étrange…disait Akari

-Capitaine, tu ne serais pas amoureuse d'Haruki par hasard ? disait Hisayo avec la naturalité du monde

Chisako et Akari soutinrent le regard oppressant de leur camarade, et je devenais peu à peu rouge écarlate. Même derrière ma frange, cela ne devait pas passer inaperçu. Mais pour qui elles se prenaient ?! Elles n'avaient pas le droit…De faire ça… Devant ma réaction, Chisako murmura :

-Je le savais…

Gênée comme pas possible devant les nouvelles, je courrais en direction de la classe. Je voulais m'enfuir : c'était tellement soudain ! C'en été finis de moi, de mon image envers Haruki, de la confiance envers mes camarades, de tout… Je me réfugiais à ma table, et enfonça ma tête dans mes bras croisées. Que faire ? Changer d'école ? Non, pas à cause des ces stupides fillettes !

Elles rejoignaient la classe peu après. Elles s'avancèrent vers moi avec un air désolé devant mon humeur. Hisayo disait :

-Nous sommes vraiment désolées, Anju…On ne voulait pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'exclama Chisako. On ne dira rien ! Au contraire : nous allons t'aider !

M'aider ? Comme c'était partit là, cela risquait d'être dur pour elles… Malgré tout, j'étais touché par leur proposition :

-Vous voulez…m'aider ?

-Absolument ! Répondit Chisako en hochant la tête avec sourire

C'était réellement la première fois que quelqu'un me proposait son aide… j'étais réellement touchée : alors que l'on ne se connaissait à peine !

La cloche sonna, et Hisayo me fit signe d'y réfléchir, avant de retourner à sa place. Mr. Yuuya arriva alors avec une boite suspecte, avant de la mettre sur le présentoir. Tous étaient fixés sur cette boite métallique de taille imposante. Je fus plus qu'étonnée quand il disait mon nom :

-Anju Fuujin ! Venez ici !

Il indiquait en face du présentoir, et, étonnée mais néanmoins stressée, je me dirigeais devant la boite métallique. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, on put découvrir un nouveau modèle de LBX. Je regardais Yuuya, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il souri, puis annonça :

-Je te donne un nouveau LBX : nous l'avons reçu hier, et nous ne l'avons pas encore testé. Nous te demandons alors à toi, nouvelle capitaine de la sixième section.

Je n'en revenais pas : un nouveau LBX pour moi ?! Mais la vraie question était : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre, qui le mériterait bien plus ? Jusque là, je n'avais rien accompli d'extraordinaire…

Je saisis la boite par politesse et m'inclinais. Alors que je retournais à ma place, je sentis le regard lourd de sens de mes autres camarades, sauf les filles de la sixième section, qui semblaient ravie de mon nouvel armement. Avec ça, c'était sûr que je m'étais fait remarquer !

Lorsque j'accordais un regard à Haruki, celui-ci me sourit, content pour moi. Ce n'était sans doute pas son intention de me faire rougir, pourtant, il avait réussi. Mais ce fut de courte durée lorsque je vis Kaito, mon frère me lancer un regard assassin. Je m'assis donc, mal à l'aise que quelqu'un me fixe aussi méchamment du regard.

J'assistais aux cours je n'écoutais pas vraiment : j'étais plus en train de réfléchir à la proposition des filles : m'aider ? Pour avoir Haruki ? C'était impensable… Mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, si je ne fais rien, les choses ne bougeront sûrement pas…


	5. Stresse, préparation et soutient

Chapitre 5 : Stresse, préparation et soutient

**Alors que c'était la pause** déjeunée, je m'empressais d'ouvrir la fameuse boite contenant mon nouveau LBX : bien sûr, il fallait forcément s'attendre à ce que les filles de la sixième section s'en mêlent…

-Je suis pressée de voir à quoi il ressemble ! S'exclama Hisayo. J'aimerais voir comment il est fait !

Forcément, les trucs de mécanos ! Alors que j'ouvris la boite, je commençais sans plus attendre à le monter pièce par pièce. Un fois l'œuvre terminé, nous admirions le résultat : il était principalement en violet et en noir. Cependant, il avait dans le dos comme des ailes holographiques roses fluo. Son arme était une lance à double tranchant sur chaque extrémité de couleur rose également, qui pouvait se transformer en un pistolet longue distance, ainsi que deux pistolets pour les courtes distances.

C'était un magnifique LBX. Je l'admirais durant plusieurs minutes Hisayo admira sa composition et sa structure, qui selon elle, étaient parfaites :

-Je n'ai jamais vu un tel LBX…ça se voit que c'est un nouveau modèle !

Chisako et Akari se concentrèrent plutôt sur la boîte, afin de regarder le nom de l'engin :

-Tenshi…murmura Akari

-Ça te correspond plutôt bien, Anju ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il vaut en combat !

Je rougissais légèrement à sa remarque. Mais je dois dire que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis au point de vue bataille : je n'avais jamais pensé aux compétences de mes amies…Elles venaient de rentrer dans mon équipe après tout, mais étant donné que c'est mon premier War Time avec eux, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre…Encore plus, cela allait être mon premier War Time en tant que capitaine d'une section…

A la cantine, je mangeais avec les filles, et elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler de mon nouveau LBX, en plus d'être pressées pour leur premier War Time. Je me souvenais qu'à une époque, je leur ressemblais énormément : toujours à attendre le prochain War Time avec impatience, me demandant si je serai à la hauteur… Maintenant, je stresse plus en ce qui concerne mon nouveau poste.

Alors que je n'avalais rien de mon assiette, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournais, je vis Gendou Isogai, le capitaine de la deuxième section. Ce type était toujours accompagné d'un vieux majordome : il était sans doute le garçon le plus riche de l'établissement. Néanmoins, je le trouvais fort sympathique, même si il ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé…

Je restais donc surprise par sa venue, tout comme les filles qui trouvaient ce bonhomme imposant avec sa grande et imposante taille, en plus de son serviteur qui nous fit la courbette en guise de salut.

-Puis-je te parler un instant, Anju ?

Je restais sceptique et hochais la tête. En m'éloignant, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil aux filles qui restèrent l'air interrogateur. Il m'emmena dans le couloir afin d'être tranquille. Il disait :

-Anju…tu es sûre de pouvoir t'en sortir au poste de capitaine ?

Je baissais la tête. Il fallait s'y attendre.

-Je…Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur…déchouer…

Il souriait en me regardant. Il pencha la tête et disait :

-Je te comprends. Moi-même, je ressentais la même chose, quand on m'a dit que j'allais être capitaine. Ne t'en fais pas : Haruki et moi-même, nous te couvrirons. Si tu as besoins d'aide dans ta mission, nous serons là.

Je hochais la tête, et souriais intérieurement : je me sentais mieux avec le soutient des deux garçons. Gendou me fit signe de la main et repartit dans la direction opposée. Ce mec était un type bien, je le savais.

Un fois retournée à la cantine, les filles me posaient des questions du regard. Je leur disais juste simplement que c'était un truc de capitaine, et qu'elles n'avaient pas à s'en mêler.

Je consultais ma montre après mangé, puis constatais qu'il était l'heure de la réunion stratégique. La salle était assez impressionnante : le sol était fait avec un écran géant, qui affichait la carte du monde, ou plus exactement, celle du Second World, qui était le seul éclairage de la pièce. Les murs étaient noirs, puis il y avait en face de l'entrée, une estrade protégée d'une barrière, où se situé notre conseillère de guerre, Himeki Haibara.

Cette jeune femme était autrefois une joueuse de LBX expérimentée, ayant gagné de nombreux tournoi, tout comme une escrimeuse mondialement connue. Elle était également connue dans toute l'école pour ses stratégies, ou comme la conjointe de M. Yuuya, alors qu'ils s'étaient mariés à 18 ans, il y a de cela quelques mois. Elle possédait de longs cheveux roses, et un caractère d'aplomb, qui faisait d'elle un professeur remarquable[1].

Alors que les nouvelles étaient bluffées par le paysage, je m'avançais en tant que capitaine de la sixième section. Himeki me regardait d'un œil observateur, ainsi que les filles suivantes. Les différentes sections de Jenock arrivèrent très rapidement, puis elle prit la parole.

-Commençons la réunion.

Sur l'écran sous nos pieds affichaient différents points de la carte, et elle donnait les missions par rapport aux nouvelles :

-Première section : vous allez devoir défendre l'ouest contre les attaquants de Rossius ! Deuxième section : défendez le quartier général ! Troisième section…

Elle continua ainsi, tandis que je sentais les filles nerveuses, tout comme moi-même. Himeki vint enfin sur nous :

-Sixième section ! Vous allez devoir assurer la livraison de matériel qui se trouve sur les rails en ce moment même.

Nous hochions la tête, tandis qu'elle nous transperçait du regard. Elle ajouta avant de donner le feu vert :

-Sixième section…Malgré que vous soyez nouvelles, je souhaite de bons résultats. Ne me décevez pas. J'espère que la capitaine à bien compris…

Elle me défia du regard, alors que mes yeux étaient cachés sous ma frange : comme si elle pouvait les voir. Je gloussais, légèrement intimidée, avant de répondre haut et fort :

-Comptez sur moi !

Elle leva la tête, contente d'avoir entendu la réponse voulu, puis nous entendions la sirène annonçant le début de la War Time. Himeki leva le bras, puis s'exclama :

-Allez-y, exécution !

-Bien !

* * *

[1] Mon personnage de Danball Senki W : voir Himeki's story.


	6. Premier War Time pour la 6e section

Chapitre 6 : Premier War Time pour la 6e section

**Une foule incroyable se dirigea** vers la salle des machines : les sortes de cocon, que l'on appelait aussi Control Pods, inondés la salle sur plusieurs étages ouverts. Hisayo, Akari et Chisako restaient subjuguées devant la pièce une fois de plus, manquant de se faire bousculer par la horde d'élève. Je leur présentais les leurs, juste à côtés des miens, tandis que je me rendis dans mon Control Pods.

Il y avait un siège, et des écrans devants moi, en face, à gauche et à droite. Je me positionnais à l'intérieur de l'engin, sortis Tenshi de ma poche, pour le regarder. Je ne savais pas ce que ce LBX me réservait, et en plus je devais assurer mon rôle de capitaine… Tout ça réuni avec les compétences inconnues de mes camarades… Ce War Time allait être très difficile…

Je positionnais mon petit robot dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet. J'installais mon casque sur mes oreilles, comportant une visière avec verres sombres, afin de me protéger les yeux, comme la règle le stipule. La grille se referma, et j'agrippais les manettes, tremblante. Je devais me concentrer… Mais avant toute chose…

J'appelais alors Chisako et Akira en caméra. J'avais alors leurs visages sur mon écran, ainsi que le mien sur le leur. Je leur expliquais :

-Vous devez positionner vos LBXs dans le trou adapté en face de vous. Une fois que cela est fait, agrippez les manettes et attendait le signal.

-_Ouah ! C'est trop beau !_ Disait Chisako en admirant le Control Pods

-_Compris…_.répondit timidement Akari

Je coupais la caméra, me disant qu'elles devraient y arriver. J'appelais à présent Hisayo, qui était dans une salle de contrôle spéciale pour la 6e section. Elle essayait de se familiariser avec toute la technologie présente.

-Hisayo ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il faut faire ?

_-Affirmatif ! Je vous dépose à l'endroit prévu avec le Craft Carrier !_

Je hochais la tête et coupais la conversation. Au moins, Hisayo avait la tête sur ses épaules. Je saisis alors mes manettes une nouvelle fois et me concentrais.

**_Début du War Time !_**

Mon écran afficha alors ce que voyait mon LBX à travers ses yeux : nous étions chacun transportés dans un compartiment du Craft Carrier. Qui décolla alors dans le paysage du Second World.

-Suis le point sur la carte, dis-je à Hisayo, aux commandes de l'appareil.

-_Roger !_

Je vis alors une carte avec comme indication les mouvements de l'engin. Il se dirigea alors vers l'endroit prévu : le quai ou le train devait partir pour livrer une cargaison.

-_C'est bon !_ S'exclama Hisayo

-Bien ! Atterrissage ! Criais-je

Le sol en dessous du compartiment ou était rangé mon LBX dans le Craft Carrier s'ouvrit, puis je descendais alors : mais j'eue une mauvaise surprise en voyant que je transperçais le toit du quai avec mon robot, alors que je devais atterrir sur la terre ferme.

-Hisayo ! Fait un peu plus attention !

-Désolée… me répondit-elle avec un sourire bête

Je regardais autour de moi, mais je ne voyais pas Chisako et Akari. Je criais alors :

-Que se passe-t-il ?!

-_Je…Je ne sais pas comment on fait…_disait Akari

Chisako montrait la même gêne. Je n'y croyais pas : on m'avait vraiment donné des daubes pareilles ?

-Déclenchez le bouton sur la manette droite…Dis-je, une main sur le front

Elles s'exécutèrent, et à leur tour, elles transpercèrent le toit. Je lançais un regard noir à Hisayo, qui me répondit, se grattant la nuque :

-_J'ai…un peu oublié…_

Je me disais que c'était ses débuts en tentant de me calmer. C'est alors que nous apercevions le train que nous devions protéger.

_-C'est partit ! _S'exclama Chisako, enthousiaste

Nous suivions alors le train tout en observant les alentours à la moindre alerte d'attaque. Tout ce passait tranquillement pour l'heure… Soudain, Akari faillit se faire toucher par un coup de feu. Nous nous retournions vers la source du tir, et j'aperçus deux soldats LBXs de Rossius.

-_Ah ! On est attaquée_ ! s'exclama Akari, paniquée

-Du calme ! Disais-je. Accomplissons notre mission !

_-Roger_ ! Disait les deux filles

Je m'élançais alors vers les deux soldats, et je fus déstabilisée par la vitesse de mon nouveau LBX, qui était nettement supérieur au précédent que m'avait fournis Jenock. Je déployais mon arme pour en faire une lance à double tranchant, et je tranchais l'un des deux, qui fut immédiatement Break-Over, c'est-à-dire K.O. Je fus étonnée par la puissance du coup : quelle pouvoir impressionnant !

Alors que j'allais prêter main forte à Chisako et Akari qui se battaient contre le deuxième soldat, alors qu'elles ne manipulaient pas encore bien l'engin, je fus stoppée en pleine élan : je reçu une balle en pleine épaule, qui grésilla sous le choc. Un écran apparut et m'afficha d'un rond rouge la partie endommagée.

Je me retournais, et je vis un LBX rouge et noir, possédant pour arme un pistolet qui se transforma en une épée épaisse. Le robot était imposant, et à en voir son emblème à son épaule, il faisait partit de Rossius, de la 7e section, pour être exact, tout comme les deux soldats précédents. Ce devait être leur capitaine.

Il se précipita sur moi brusquement, m'attaquant avec son arme blanche. Je me défendais avec ma lance, et le repoussa, malgré mon épaule fragilisée.

-_Capitaine ! Tout va bien ? Nous avons neutralisé le deuxième soldat !_ Intervint Chisako

-Oui, concentrez-vous sur votre tache : protégez le train à tous prix !

Elle hocha la tête et interrompu la conversation. Je ne leur faisais pas tellement confiance, mais je savais que cet adversaire ne me laisserait pas tranquille aussi facilement…

Je l'attaquais alors, mais il esquiva facilement. Je transformais mon arme pour n'en faire qu'un pistolet, et je m'éloignais afin de l'atteindre en longue distance. Il esquiva malgré tout toutes mes balles. Il transforma son épée en deux pistolets, ce que je fis ensuite, puis ce fut un combat de tir qui s'engagea. Aucun n'arrivait à toucher l'autre, puis, alors que le combat faisait toujours rage, subitement, il se replia dans la direction opposée.

Je me demandais pourquoi était-il partit….Je constatais que mon épaule était plus qu'endommagé, et que j'allais devoir compter sur Hisayo pour réparer ça… J'allais rejoindre rapidement grâce à mes propulseurs, Chisako et Akari, qui montèrent toujours la garde du train en mouvement.

-Rien à signaler ? Demandais-je

_-Nada_, répondit Chisako.

Je hochais la tête et soupirais. Heureusement que je n'avais pas été trop en retard… Finalement, le train arriva à destination sans encombre :

**_Fin du War Time_**

Je retirais mon casque et le Control Pods s'ouvrit. Je pus apercevoir mes amies ravie de leur mission.

-On a réussi capitaine ! On a réussi ! S'exclama Chisako

Akari hochait la tête, et je soupirais, tandis qu'Hisayo venait nous rejoindre à son tour. Nous nous redirigions vers la salle de réunions, où Himeki nous attendait tous. Je croisais le regard de Gendou dans la salle, puis d'Haruki, qui me fit chavirer et tourner la tête rapidement. Himeki me regarda, moi et les filles, avant de nous dire :

-Vous avez réussi votre mission, malgré l'intervention de Rossius. C'est un bon début. Néanmoins, il y a eu quelques erreurs qui pouvaient vous être fatales…

Je baissais la tête. Certes, les erreurs étaient nombreuses, et j'étais prête en tant que capitaine de les assumer. Mais au lieu de nous punir, elle disait simplement :

-Mais bon…venant d'une équipe composé presque entièrement de novice, on peut dire que c'est un bon début. Je vous félicite.

Je fus surprise tandis que les filles à côtés de moi semblaient ravies et sautaient de joie. Je jetais un rapide regard vers Haruki, qui me sourit, et réussissait à me faire devenir rouge en un éclair.

Même les paroles d'Himeki, une joueuse exceptionnelle de LBX et une femme formidable que je respectais, n'étaient pas plus complimentant sur ma prestation que le sourire de mon bien-aimé…


	7. Enfouir émotions et souvenirs

Chapitre 7 : Enfouir émotions et souvenirs

**Alors que nous quittions la** salle, les trois jeunes filles étaient aux anges d'avoir reçu de tels compliments. Alors que je les laissais s'extasier, un message passa dans toute l'école provenant du haut parleur :

-Cérémonie du classement ce soir, au gymnase du collège ! Merci !

La sixième section me regarda, l'air interrogateur. Je soupirais et disais :

-C'est un classement pour décider du meilleur joueur de LBX : celui qui a fait plus de LOST, ou de Break-Over. Plus tu es haut dans le classement, plus tu reçois de silvers crédits. Malheureusement, cette cérémonie ennuyeuse est obligatoire…

Nous nous rendions alors à la fameuse cérémonie, où Joséphine, le directeur de l'académie, présenta les cinq premiers. Mais à la place du premier, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle :

-En première place…Purple Blood ! Comme d'habitude, toutes mes félicitations !

-C'est qui, Purple Blood ? Me demanda Chisako

-C'est un LBX qui est souvent revenu à la première place durant ces dernières semaines…Mais je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble… Il y a énormément de rumeur à son sujet, comme quoi à chaque adversaire, il les met LOST en un coup !

-Ouah ! Il a l'air puissant ! S'exclama Hisayo

-On ne sait pas son propriétaire ? Demanda Akari

Je secouais la tête. Alors que la cérémonie s'acheva, nous allions partir, quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Lorsque je me retournais, je fus surprise de mon interlocuteur :

-Salut, sœurette…

Il me lançait un regard noir, et je demandais alors aux filles de partir devant, de ne pas m'attendre. Kaito m'emmena derrière le gymnase, dans un coin isolé.

-Alors mademoiselle…On se prend pour une personne importante quand on est capitaine d'une section pourrie et qu'on a un nouveau LBX qui ne ressemble à rien ?

Devant ses insultes et son sourire sarcastique, je grinçais des dents et ne répondais rien. A quoi bon ? Ce gars n'en vaut pas la peine, et il ne fallait mieux pas répondre. Je ne voulais pas être impliqué dans un froid qui va me mettre au devant de la scène au niveau de la classe.

Je bouillais de rage intérieurement mais ne laissais rien paraître. Non content de mon impassibilité, il laissa échapper un grognement en fronçant les sourcils. Il me prit par le col et approcha son visage colérique du mien.

-Ecoute Anju, arrête de faire l'imbécile qui ne comprend rien ! Ne te fais pas pousser des ailes quand tu as réussi de peu une mission !

Devant mon même air impassible, il émit un « pff » avant de me lâcher et faire un sourire effrayant :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embête avec une fille pareille ! Tu n'es qu'une insociable, une fille sans expression tel un LBX… Tu es sans aucun doute la pire sœur que l'on puisse avoir ! Je regrette tellement nos sangs communs qui coulent dans nos veines !

Je ne répondis toujours pas, serrant le poing. J'avais envie de lui en coller une, de lui prouver que je ne suis pas celle qu'il prétend, que je suis à sa hauteur, et même plus haut que ce bouffon à cerveau ridicule…

Il passa en me bousculant à l'épaule, ce qui me fit manquer de tomber. Je restais planté là, à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer : pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon frère devait-il autant me détester ? Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait, de plus…

Je repensais à quand nous étions petits : nous jouions ensemble, nous nous entendions bien, et nous nous aimions en tant que frère et sœur… Cette époque, j'avais l'impression qu'il l'avait complètement oublié…

Je remarquais avec surprise une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue, et qui humidifié ma longue frange. Je ne devais pas…pour moi, le monde était insignifiant, bête, stupide…pleurer pour de tels broutilles, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela me faisait mal ?

En tant normal, j'aurai laissé passer ses insultes, il aurait effleuré mon cœur au lieu de le poignarder. Mais là…Mais là…

Je ne saurai m'expliquer. Tant de changement, de renouveau dans ma vie…J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus à découvert… Il fallait que je me recache, que je me renferme dans ma coquille… Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque je laissais paraître mes émotion un temps soit peu par rapport à d'habitude.

J'essuyais mes larmes et relevais la tête. Je me dirigeais vers les chambres où les filles m'attendaient. Elles sourirent à mon arrivé, et étaient en train de discuter de la War Time.

-Il y a eu quelque chose Anju ? me demanda Hisayo. Tu es arrivée vachement tard !

Je me contentais de baisser la tête, et de répondre avec une voix monotone :

-Non, rien…

Si jamais je leur racontais, j'allais de nouveau devenir trop présente. Elles me regardèrent bizarrement, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas malgré ce que je venais de dire. Elle n'avait pas à savoir…c'était personnel…Je ne voulais pas les embarquer dans mes problèmes.

Je voulais aller me coucher. Me punir pour une faute grave qui, pour les autres, n'était rien. Je voulais rester sous la couette, me rongeant les ongles, et répétant que je n'avais pas à agir de la sorte mes émotions ressortait, mes pensée survoltaient dans mon crâne…Il fallait que je les contienne pour les réduire à néant.

Je demandais alors à la sixième section de sortir de ma chambre, afin de me laisser un peu seule. Elles se regardèrent mutuellement, avant de laisser la chambre seule à leur capitaine. Les filles me lancèrent juste un regard compatissant avant de se rendre dans la chambre voisine.

Je fis alors ma tâche. Cherchant dans l'obscurité sous la couette à faire le nettoyage. Oublier Kaito et ses mauvaises paroles, pour qu'elles ne deviennent plus qu'un méchant souvenir enfoncé dans mon subconscient.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qui me perturbé. Une seule….

Haruki.

Son visage, son sourire, sa voix…tout. Absolument tout. Mes émotions surgissaient en un instant. Ces éléments étaient trop difficile à trier, à gérer…Je fus même hypnotisée par les mêmes scènes, me les répétant en boucle. Ils étaient tellement fort, puissants… Il fallait bien dire que c'était bien impossible de les oublier…

Elles me disaient presque de réagir et de profiter de la vie correctement…


End file.
